Dokidoki Cupid
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: 'Old friends are the most dangerous when it comes to this feeling'  Keep that in mind selama kalian membaca fic ini.  Warning: pairs bertebaran!  Note: Valentine Special  Inazuma Eleven
1. Dokidoki Kimochi

**Dokidoki Cupid**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven will always be level-5's!**

**Warning: Maybe there are a few OOCs on this fic for the sake of the plot. Hope u understand that.**

**Rated: T for teenager!**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

* * *

><p>Haruna POV<p>

_Tak kusangka hari ini telah tiba…_

_Hari ini aku akan kembali ke tempat tinggal yang dulu…_

_Ya, tempat tinggal-ku saat aku masih TK_

_Rasanya berat sekali…_

_Meninggalkan teman-teman yang sudah ada sekarang_

_Tapi aku juga ingin bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman yang lama…_

…

_Eh? Sudah sampai?_

_Astaga…ternyata aku tertidur sepanjang perjalanan…_

_Aku pun segera keluar dari mobil._

"_Ini rumah kita yang dulu, Haruna," kata ayah sambil menunjukkan rumah yang dulu kita tinggali._

_Wah…tak berubah sedikit pun…_

_Aku ingat sekali tempat ini._

Yuuto POV

_Akhirnya kita kembali ke tempat yang lama…_

_Aku sudah tak sabar lagi bertemu dengan teman-teman dulu_

_Tapi yang membuat malas adalah…_

_Harus membongkar barang-barang pindahan_

_Malas sekali rasanya…huh_

_Manalagi aku yang disuruh membongkar semuanya…_

_Wah, nggak seru deh!_

Haruna POV

_Kamar ini…_

_Kamarku dulu!_

_Aku pun langsung belajar men-dribble bola seperti yang biasa ku lakukan saat kecil._

_Memang keliatan kekanak-kanakan, hehe…_

_Dulu aku ingat sekali aku suka lempar-lemparan dengan Tachimukai, anak yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kami…dan kebetulan jendela kamar kami bersebelahan._

_Ng…_

_Rasanya dari tadi ada yang mengawasiku…_

_Aku pun menengok ke arah jendela, dan aku melihat…_

_Glek?_

_T-tachimukai?_

_Astaga…dia sudah banyak berubah…_

* * *

><p><em>SRET!<em>

_Entah kenapa, aku dengan refleks menutup gorden karena jantung-ku berdetak cepat sekali…_

_Nafasku terengah-engah…_

_Mukaku memerah…dan terasa panas luarbiasa_

_Kenapa bisa begini ya. . .?_

"_Haruna!" panggil ibu._

"_Ya, bu?" tanyaku._

"_Tolong antarkan bingkisan ini ke Fuyuka ya…" pesan ibu._

"_Fuyuka? Tetangga sebelah?" tanyaku karena lupa lupa ingat._

"_Iya…ayo cepat pergi. Nanti bingkisannya rusak."_

_Aku pun mengetuk pintu tetangga sebelah._

"_Selamat siang…eh, Haruna?" tanya ibu-nya Fuyuka._

"_Iya bu, ini Haruna. Fuyuka-nya ada?" tanyaku._

"_Fuyuka lagi pergi…ada apa?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Oh ini…ada bingkisan dari ibu," jawabku._

"_Oh, terimakasih ya…sampaikan salam untuk ibu ya," pesannya._

"_Ya bu…saya permisi dulu," kataku pamit._

_Aku pun berjalan pulang ke rumah._

* * *

><p><em>Kebetulan di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan si Fuyuka.<em>

"_Fuyuka-san!"_

"_Eh…Haruna! Kapan pindah lagi ke sini? Sudah lama ya kita nggak ketemu!" kata Fuyuka dengan senyum khas-nya._

"_Eh…ini Haruna? Beneran?" tanya Fubuki sambil melihat aku dengan heran._

"_Iya, beneran…ini aku," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah liat Tachimukai belum?" tanya Fuyuka._

"_Ng…udah…" jawabku sambil sdikit blushing._

_Entah dari mana aku bisa blushing macam kepiting rebus begitu…_

"_Dia memang banyak berubah dari segi penampilan. By the way…kok Haruna jadi blushing gitu sih?" tanya Fubuki curiga._

"_Ng-nggak kok!" jawabku menyangkal._

_Apa boleh buat…aku tidak bisa membohongi sahabat-sahabatku sejak kecil. Tachimukai, Fuyuka, Fubuki, dan Endou-senpai adalah sahabat-sahabatku sejak dulu Wajar saja kalo mereka tau sifatku._

"_O iya…aku belum kasi tau ke kamu lewat e-mail ya? Aku ama Fubuki udah you-know-what," kata Fuyuka sambil blushing tingkat sedang._

"_Hah? Kalian akhirnya jadian juga?" tanyaku heran._

_Fuyuka dan Fubuki memang kelihatannya akrab sekali. Berita bahwa mereka pacaran itu sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama…tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan jadian secepat ini…_

"_Iya nih…" jawab Fubuki sambil ikutan blushing._

"_Sejak kapan? Kok nggak bilang-bilang?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memang sudah membayangkan kalo mereka berdua pasti saling suka._

"_Ng…udah dari 5 bulan yang lalu," jawab Fuyuka._

"_Jadi iri deh…" sahutku._

"_Makanya kamu juga cepetan dong!" kata Fubuki dengan nada mengejek._

"_Iya deh, iya…" kataku sambil meladeni ejekan Fubuki._

"_Eh…besok mau ketemuan nggak? Berlima kayak dulu," ajak Fuyuka._

"_Boleh deh…kapan? Di mana?" tanyaku._

"_Di Inazuma Ice, jam 9 pagi. Jangan telat ya," pesan Fubuki._

"_Iya…memang aku tukang telat?" tanyaku yang diiringi dengan suara tawa kami bertiga._

* * *

><p>Yuuto POV<p>

_Si Haruna ke rumah tetangga kok lama banget sih?_

_Aku bosen nih…daritadi cuma berlutut di sofa…ngeliat keluar jendela…_

_Nggak ada pemandangan yang menarik._

_Cuma langit yang agak mendung dan taman hijau yang penuh semak-semak._

…

_Ng? Cewek itu…_

_Cantik sekali! Siapa dia?_

_Aku pun terus mengawasi cewek itu…_

_Siapa tau aku bisa mengenalinya…kan aku tau benar orang-orang di sekitar sini._

"_Nee-san!" kata Yuuki._

"_Eh, Yuuki!" kata cewek itu._

_Kakak-nya Yuuki? Jadi itu…_

_Touko yang tomboy itu?_

_Yang dulu pernah hampir membuat tulangku patah pas main bola?_

_Kok bisa jadi feminin begitu ya?_

Normal POV

"Aku pulang!" kata Haruna.

Yuuto tak menghiraukannya karena dia asyik melihat ke luar jendela.

"Onii-chan! Ada apa sih di luar?" tanya Haruna sambil menghampiri kakak-nya itu.

Ia melihat Yuuki dan Touko di luar (note: Haruna dan Yuuto memakai marga 'Kidou' , Yuuki dan Touko memakai marga 'Tachimukai'.)

Jantung Haruna pun kembali berdebar kencang…ada apa ini?

Melihat wajah adik-nya yang blushing…Yuuto bisa mengambil kesimpulan…  
>"Oh…jadi kamu suka sama Yuuki?" tanya Yuuto.<p>

"Ng-nggak kok! Onii-chan kok jadi ngelantur sih?" tanya Haruna.

"Terus kenapa kamu blushing dari tadi?" tanya Yuuto lagi.

"M-memangnya iya ya?" tanya Haruna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, onii-chan juga ngapain ngeliat ke luar?" tanya Haruna membalas kakak-nya yang sekarang kehabisan kata-kata itu.

"Nggak kok…cuma bosen aja," jawab Yuuto dengan santainya.

Tapi jantung kedua teman kita ini berdebar sangat kencang melihat dua orang yang ada di luar sana itu…

Meskipun tidak terlihat di wajah Yuuto, tapi Haruna kembali blushing lagi.

Apa arti-nya ini minna-san?

* * *

><p>AN: Special valentine untuk bagian Inazuma Eleven nyo...tapi untuk chapter2 selanjutnya mungkin diupdate sesudah saat2 Valentine (in other words, bulan depan). Arigatou gozaimasu~ Care 4 review...?


	2. Oretachi wa nakama, dake?

A/N: Yosh! Langsung update part berikut-nya...gaje masih tetap ada, so please get on with it ._.v

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

KRING

Alarm pun berbunyi…pertanda sudah pagi!

Eh bukan…ternyata itu bunyi HP Haruna yang ditelpon oleh Fuyuka.

"Ada apa Fuyuka-san?" tanya Haruna dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Kamu masih tidur? Ayo cepetan…nanti telat lho," jawab Fuyuka.

"Iya iya.." kata Haruna sambil ogah-ogahan.

Haruna pun segera mandi, sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Haruna, mau ke mana?" tanya Yuuto.

"Mau ketemu temen temen…nii-san sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Haruna.

"Mau ketemuan juga…bareng yuk?" ajak Yuuto.

"Boleh."

Haruna menemui teman-temannya di Inazuma Ice, dan Yuuto menemui teman-temannya di Naniwa Land.

* * *

><p>Sekarang kita akan ke Haruna dulu…<p>

"Halo, teman-teman!" sapa Haruna.

"Eh…dateng juga," kata Fubuki.

"Hah? Ini Haruna? Kapan pindah balik ke sini?" tanya Endou yang nyaris ketinggalan info.

"Udah dari kemaren, Endou-senpai…kan Haruna udah bilang lewat telepon dari sebulan yang lalu," jawab Haruna sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh iya ya…" kata Endou dengan penyakit lola-nya yang kambuh.

"Haruna, duduk aja!" kata Fubuki sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di depannya…

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Haruna," sapa Tachimukai yang kita sebut saja Yuuki supaya nggak ketuker sama kakak-nya sekarang.

Lagi-lagi muka Haruna menjadi merah karena ia duduk tepat di sebelah Yuuki.

"Haruna, kok mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Yuuki yang masih polos.

"Ah, nggak kok," kata Haruna sambil ragu-ragu.

"Btw, hubungan kalian gimana neh?" tanya Endou kepada pasangan yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
>"Biasa aja kok…iya nggak, Fuyuka?" tanya Fubuki sambil menepuk pundak Fuyuka.<p>

"I-iya…" jawab Fuyuka dengan blushing tingkat sedang.

"Biasa atau _biasa_?" tanya Endou lagi.

"Ya biasa aja…" jawab Fubuki yang kebingungan disertai oleh tawa dari keempat temannya yang lain.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Yuuto…<p>

"Oi…Kidou!" sapa Kazemaru.

"Eh…Kazemaru, Gouenji juga…Endou mana?" tanya Yuuto.

"Oh iya…Endou ama Touko belum datang…" jawab Gouenji.

"T-touko juga mau datang?" tanya Yuuto.

"Iya…kan ini reunian temen-temen yang dulu…masa Touko nggak ikutan? Kan nggak lucu…" sahut Kazemaru.

"Iya deh, iya…" kata Yuuto yang mencoba untuk mengalah.

Setelah berabad-abad…eh maksud saia, bermenit-menit…akhirnya datang juga doorprize-nya, yakni si kapten sepak bola…Endou!

"Endou! Kok lama banget sih? Telat 11 menit nih!" kata Kazemaru sambil menunjukkan jam tangan-nya ke Endou.

"Kamu mau pamer ya, Kaze? Ampe nunjukkin jam tangan segala…" kata Endou yang nyaris digebukin ama Kazemaru.

"Endou…kenapa tadi lama banget sih?" tanya Gouenji.

"Tadi ketemuan ama temen-temenku yang dulu…tapi versi yang lain!" jawab Endou yang membuat gerombolan pemain sepak bola handal itu kebingungan.

"Oh…maksudnya…adikku?" tanya Yuuto yang kira-kira sudah mengerti maksudnya Endou.

"Nah…iya!" jawab Endou dengan bangganya…karena akhirnya ada yang ngerti omongan dia.

"Kamu temenan deket ama adikku? Kok aku nggak pernah tau?" tanya Yuuto lagi.

"Nggak tau ya? Ndeso!" jawab Endou yang membuat Kazemaru dan Gouenji tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Yuuto hanya mengejar Endou sampai ke roller coaster terdekat.

"Halo, minna! Maaf lama…" kata gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan(buagh), adalah Touko.

DEG!

Jantung Yuuto berdetak cukup kencang…untuk kesekian kalinya…

"Akhirnya…Tachimukai-san…lama tau nunggunya…" kata Kazemaru.

"M-maaf maaf…tadi di jalan macet banget sih…" kata Touko dengan senyum yang pertanda gugup.

"Macet? Mang kamu ke sini naik apa?" tanya Gouenji.

"Naik naik ke puncak gunung! Ya naik ojek lah…" jawab Touko yang diiringi sweatdrop oleh semua chara…

"Anak orang kaya naik ojek? Mang ortu anda ke mana?" tanya Endou.

"Orang tua-ku sibuk…lagipula, aku kan nggak akan pernah naik ojek lagi…jadi ini adalah yang terakhir. Yuk, kita jalan dulu!" ajak Touko.

Entah kenapa Touko yang kesannya masih tomboy di depan mata anak cowok…dia kesannya feminin di depan mata Yuuto. Apa ada yang nggak beres dengan kacamata-nya Yuuto?

* * *

><p>Kedua bersaudara itu akhirnya pulang ke rumah.<p>

"Onii-chan, gimana tadi?" tanya Haruna.

"Ya…lumayan lah…tadi naik roller coaster, terus naik bianglala…si Touko di sebelah Endou…" jawab Yuuto.

"Onii-chan ini…" kata Haruna sambil sweatdrop.

"Kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Yuuto.

"Ya…tadi aku disuruh duduk sebelah Yuuki, terus kita makan es krim rame-rame," jawab Haruna.

"Haruna ini…" kata Yuuto sambil sweatdrop.

"Kok onii-chan ngikutin sih?" tanya Haruna.

"Ng-nggak kok!" kata Yuuto yang takut dengan amarah(?) Haruna.

"Udah ah…aku capek, besok kan ada acara keluarga…" kata Haruna.

"Iya ya…ayah dan ibu belum pulang lagi…" kata Yuuto.

"Ayah dan ibu kan pulangnya tengah malam…eh, sekarang udah jam 8…aku ke kamar dulu," kata Haruna sambil mengambil HP, charger, dan earphone-nya, dan segera menuju ke kamar. Yuuto hanya duduk di ruang tamu sambil nonton TV.

Di kamar Haruna…

*Kyou de sayonara…mune ga kurushi…*

"Halo? Oh…Fuyuka-san, ada apa?" tanya Haruna sambil mengangkat telepon dari HP-nya.

"Kamu suka ama Yuuki ya? Udah, nggak usah bohong deh…" tanya Fuyuka.

Wajah Haruna kembali menjadi seperti yang sudah-sudah…

Ya…seperti setiap kali dia melihat atau mendengar sosok 'Tachimukai Yuuki'.

"Err…nggak juga sih…" jawab Haruna sambil gugup setengah mati.

Tentu saja, nggak enak kalo menyimpan perasaan dari sahabat sendiri kan?

"Yang bener?" tanya Fuyuka lagi.

"Iya, beneran," jawab Haruna.

DUG! DUG!

Jantung Haruna berdegup kencang sekali.

Sudah mendengar kata Yuuki, sekarang malah menyangkal fakta kalau dia sudah tergila-gila dengan Yuuki.

Wah…denyut jantungnya seperti bunyi bedug saat adzan maghrib…

"Begitu ya…eh, udah dulu ya. Aku dipanggil sama Shirou-kun. _Ja ne_," kata Fuyuka, menutupi percakapan telepon itu.

Haruna rasanya ingin menangis setelah berkata begitu kepada Fuyuka.

Tapi dia harus tetap tegar…dia harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya.

Lalu…bagaimana dengan Yuuto?

Yuuto hanya menonton acara sinetron malam yang ada di TV.

Memang hal ini tak disangka dari seorang anak jenius seperti dia.

Walaupun mata-nya menuju ke arah TV…tapi pikirannya menuju kepada…

Ya, kakak-nya Yuuki, Tachimukai Touko.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 2, review onegaishimasu!<p> 


	3. Kore ga jerashii?

A/N: Konflik memuncak desu...maaf kalo kependekan nyo. Gaje? Mohon dimaklumi. Typo? Gomen ne.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

KRING!

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Haruna dari alam mimpi. Liburan sekolah masih berlangsung sejak hari pindah tersebut. Sekolah akan dimulai lagi dalam waktu seminggu. Apa yang bisa Haruna lakukan untuk mengisi waktu itu ya…?

Yuuto POV

_Kudengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga secara perlahan…_

_Ah, itu pasti Haruna._

"_Ohayou!" sapa-nya seraya duduk di kursi makan._

"_Ohayou…" jawabku sambil melahap roti untuk sarapan._

"_Onii-chan kenapa? Tadi malam nggak bisa tidur ya?" tanya adikku yang masih polos itu._

_DEG!_

_Bagaikan kesambar petir di siang yang sebenarnya nggak bolong, pertanyaan adik-ku yang tanpa maksud itu justru mengagetkanku._

_Aku tidak mau mengaku kalau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkan Touko. Hal itu akan terdengar konyol untuk anak kelas 1 SMP!_

"_Onii-chan…kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Nggak kok. Aku baik baik saja…" jawabku._

_Memang tidak mudah untuk menutupi kebenaran dari adik sendiri._

_Tapi…mau gimana lagi?_

_Dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti perasaan hati-ku yang tercampur-aduk ini…_

_Dan pikiran-nya masih terlalu sederhana untuk mengerti pikiran-ku yang sudah ruwet seperti benang kusut._

_Akhirnya ia pamit, mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar sebentar…_

Haruna POV

_Kemarin aku sempat merobek tas milik Yuuki. Ya…dia bilang sih tidak masalah. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Akhirnya aku bilang kalau aku akan menemani-nya mencari tas yang baru._

_Dan benar…hari ini aku bertemu dengan Yuuki di depan rumah._

_Kita pergi ke mall yang ada di tengah kota…ya, tentunya untuk membeli tas baru._

_Tapi di jalan…_

"_Hai, Tachimukai-kun, Kidou-san!"_

"_Yagami-san!" sahut Yuuki._

"_Wah…kalian berdua mau ngapain nih?" tanya Kino-senpai._

"_Kita mau cari tas baru buat Yuuki. Aku sempat merobeknya kemarin…" jawabku sambil gugup._

"_Yang bener…? Bukannya pacaran…?" tanya Yagami-san._

"_Woi woi…gini-gini juga aku punya tipe kok," sahut Yuuki yang entah kenapa membuatku seperti tersambar petir._

"_Dari dulu aku sempat kagum sama Yagami-san yang cantik dan Kino-senpai yang imut," lanjutnya tanpa merasa bersalah._

"_Ah Yuuki bisa saja," sahut Kino-senpai disertai dengan blush tingkat rendah._

"_Ng…sudah dulu ya senpai, kami mau pergi dulu," kataku tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan mereka._

_Penderitaan tidak berhenti sampai di situ…di tengah jalan kita bertemu lagi dengan Natsumi-san dan Fuyuka-san._

"_Hai Natsumi-san, Fuyuka-san!" sapa Yuuki._

"_Tachimukai-kun! Haruna-san! Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya putri direktur sekolah itu._

"_Jangan-jangan…" kata Fuyuka sambil curiga._

"_Woi woi…aku ini punya tipe tau!" sahut Yuuki dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Kesannya sih imut, tapi aku merasa terusik dengan ucapan itu._

"_Sepertinya Endou-san dan Fubuki-kun mujur sekali ya. Natsumi-san kan anggun, sementara Fuyuka-san adalah orang yang lemah lembut," lanjutnya._

"_Ng…permisi dulu ya, Natsumi, Fuyuka…dan Yuuki, aku mau pulang duluan."_

_Entah apa yang menyambarku sampai-sampai aku bisa bicara begitu di depan Yuuki dan yang lainnya._

_Dari tadi ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hati-ku…_

_Entah sedih, marah, kecewa…_

_Aku benar-benar tidak suka perasaan ini!_

"_Haruna!"_

_Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu…_

_Dan…itu hanyalah Yuuki yang mengejarku._

"_Haruna-san, ada apa…?"_

'_Ada apa'?_

_Kau mau tau ada apa…?_

_Sini kuberitahu…_

…

_Aku cemburu._

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruna!" teriaknya lagi.<em>

"_Aku…aku…"_

_Air mata mulai mengalir di mataku. _

_Tentu…menyakitkan bukan…?_

_Perasaan cemburu itu bukan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan…_

_Setiap kali Yuuki mengomentari perempuan-perempuan lain…perasaan ini mengusikku._

_Aku tidak ingin mereka merebut Yuuki…_

_Tidak akan…!_

_Walaupun…mungkin aku memang bukan tipe-nya Yuuki…_

_Tapi tak salah untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bukan…?_

_Ya…memang tidak salah…_

_Tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti hati-nya…_

_Jadi…aku harus berbuat apa…?_

_Mulutku mulai terbuka…_

_Tapi kata-kata tidak ada yang keluar…_

_Aku takut mengatakannya_

_Di depan orang yang sangat ku suka sekarang_

_Oke…maafkan aku Yuuki…_

_Maaf jika ini menyakiti hati-mu…_

_Tapi…tapi…_

"_Aku cemburu!"_

* * *

><p>Yuuki POV<p>

_Cemburu…?_

_Benarkah begitu…?_

"_Kamu bilang Yagami-san cantik, Kino-senpai imut, Natsumi-san anggun, dan Fuyuka lemah lembut…itu semua membuatku cemburu!" teriaknya._

_Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa…_

_Ini pertama kali-nya seorang perempuan menyatakan kalau dia cemburu terhadapku._

_Ya…walaupun banyak yang menyukaiku…tidak ada dari mereka yang jujur begini…_

_Mungkin dialah yang pertama melakukannya…_

_Namun…air mata-nya yang sudah terlanjur menetes…_

_Harus ku-apakan?_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tangan Yuuki hanya bisa maju…dan maju…

Dan akhirnya…

PLAK

"K-kenapa kau mendadak memukulku?" tanya Haruna sambil mengusap air mata-nya.

"R-refleks saja…" jawab Yuuki dengan tampang gugup.

Haruna tentu saja tidak percaya akan ucapan itu…ia pun cepat-cepat berlari kembali ke rumah-nya.

Yuuki…yang ditinggalkan, merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun…

"Bagus sekali,Yuuki!"

"_Nee-san_!"

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana…" kata _nee-san_ nya Yuuki dengan _devil smirk._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sekian for this chapter. Review please...?


	4. More Than Sorry

**Chapter 4: More Than Sorry**

"A-apa maksud _nee-san_?" bentak Yuuki tiba-tiba.

"Ya…bisa dibilang kalau rencana-nya berjalan lancar bukan…?" tanya _nee-san_ nya lagi yang kita lazim panggil Touko itu.

"Aku melakukan ini semua sesuai saran _nee-san_. Tapi…aku rasa Haruna hanya bisa sakit hati setelah perbuatan tadi…" jelas Yuuki.

"Ya…setidaknya dia sudah mengakui kalau dia punya perasaan untuk-mu kan? Itu semua kan berkat kakak-mu ini juga…"

"Iya sih, tapi…"

"Nih, berikan saja tanaman ini…" kata Touko sambil memberikan satu pot bunga melati.

"Melati? Ini yang ada di kebun-nya _okaa-san _bukan?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ya…aku sudah izin kok, tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau berikan saja bunga ini…aku juga sudah menaruh satu lagi di pinggir jendela-mu. Bukannya ini salah satu cara untuk minta maaf padanya?" jelas Touko.

"Kalau dia tidak mau memaafkan-ku…bagaimana?"

"Ya…kalau dia benar-benar menyukai-mu, seharusnya dia memaafkanmu bukan?"

Setelah adu argumen dengan kakak-nya, terpaksa deh Yuuki bergegas ke kamar-nya dan memanggil Haruna lewat jendela-nya.

"Haruna-san!" serunya.

Haruna pun membuka jendela kamar-nya.

"Oh…Yuuki. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang cemberut dan lesu.

Yuuki tidak menyalahkan teman-nya itu. Siapa juga yang tidak sakit hati kalau dipukul setelah menyatakan perasaan?

"Ng…ini…"

Yuuki menaruh bunga melati di depan jendela Haruna. Ya…karena jarak-nya terlalu berdekatan, jadi mudah menaruh-nya.

"Eh…ini…apa?" tanya Haruna.

"Itu bunga melati. Aku juga punya satu kok di sini," jawab Yuuki dengan senyum manis-nya.

Senyum manis itu membuat perasaan Haruna jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi…anggap saja itu tanda persahabatan kita…" tambah Yuuki lagi.

"Ng…iya…" balas Haruna dengan _blush _yang tidak dapat ditutupi-nya.

"Oke…_mata ne_!" pamit Yuuki.

"_Ja ne_!" balasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Jadi…bagaimana hubungan-mu dengan Yuuki?"

"_Nii-san_! Bikin orang kaget saja! Memang-nya kenapa?" tanya Haruna dengan nada galak-nya.

"Eto…kamu sama Yuuki kan sahabat sejak kecil…sedangkan aku dan Touko…"

"Halah…akhirnya _nii-san _mengakui juga kalau punya perasaan sama Touko-san ya?" sahut Haruna dengan _smirk_-nya.

"Memang-nya nggak boleh? _Anyway_, bantuin dong! Aku kan nggak berpengalaman dengan hal-hal kayak gini…" balas Yuuto dengan tampang datar.

"Mau menyatakan perasaan ya…?" tanya Haruna.

"Ya…nggak ampe segitu-nya tapi…"

"Aha! Aku tau cara-nya!"

"Eh…?"

* * *

><p>*Hikikaesenaize ryuusei boi…*<p>

"_Moshi-moshi…_Touko di sini…"

"Ng…Touko, ini Kidou…"

"Oh, Kidou-kun. Ada apa…?"

"Ng…ano…besok mau ketemuan nggak di Naniwa Land?" tanya Yuuto dengan gugup.

"Lagi…? Kamu sekarang lagi suka ke sana ya?" canda Touko.

"Ya…kurang lebih sih begitu. Jadi…bagaimana…?" tanya Yuuto lagi.

"Ng…oke! Nanti aku ajak Kazemaru-kun dan yang lainnya. _Ja ne_!" sahut Touko sambil menutup telepon.

"Eh…tunggu!"

*beep beep*

"Ah…sudah dimatikan!" sahutnya dengan kesal.  
>"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Haruna.<p>

"Dia mau mengajak Kazemaru dan yang lainnya!"

"Oh…tenang. Itu juga bagian dari rencana…"

"…maksudnya?"

* * *

><p>Keesokan hari-nya…<p>

"Ya ampun, Kidou-kun. Kamu sendiri yang ngajak ketemuan…tapi malah terlambat 20 menit?"

"M-maaf, Touko-san. Tadi angkutannya lama sih…" jelas Yuuto.

"Hmm…ya sudah lah. Kamu mau naik apa dulu?" tanya Touko.

"Eto…roller coaster aja yuk!" usulnya.

"Ng…oke…"

Yuuto dan Touko pun akhirnya naik roller coaster…sementara itu…

"Kalian sudah melakukan apa yang disuruh kan?"

"Sudah kok…Kidou-san," balas Kazemaru.

"Kita sudah SMS ke Touko kalau kita tidak bisa datang…" lanjut Endou.

"_Yosh_! Sesuai rencana!" sahut Haruna.

"_Hontou ni daijoubu ka_ kalo kayak gini?" tanya sang striker api.

"Ya…ini hanya untuk membantu _nii-san_…ini itu perasaan seorang adik! Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"B-boleh sih…"

"Ya sudah," jawab Haruna sambil memalingkan arah dari si rambut bawang putih.

Kelihatannya Yuuto dan Touko seneng banget naik roller coaster-nya….

…

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Haruna.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Touko-san…mana Ichirouta dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yuuto tiba-tiba.

"Ah, mereka bilang ada urusan penting, jadi…"

"Ya sudah…tak masalah."

…mereka berdua sempat diam untuk beberapa menit…hanya suara jeritan orang-orang yang naik roller-coaster tadi yang terdengar…

"_Anyway_ Kidou. Aku cukup senang hari ini, makasih ya. _Ja ne_!" kata Touko tiba-tiba seolah-olah ada urusan mendadak sampai-sampai pergi begitu saja…meninggalkan Yuuto yang cuma bisa cengo…

"Ah! Touko-san kok malah pergi?" seru Haruna tiba-tiba.

"Ya…setidaknya tadi mereka sudah….kau tau lah…."

"Yosh! Berikutnya tidak boleh gagal!"

…

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah aksi 'menjodohkan' yang gagal, tragedi yang baru telah lahir…<p>

Di suatu sore yang hujan, Haruna sedang merawat bunga melati pemberian Yuuki dengan senang, sampai dia melihat…

"_Nee-san_, memangnya boleh begini?" tanya Yuuki tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah…ikuti saja perintah kakak-mu satu ini. Tanaman itu pasti tumbuh jika diberi obat itu," jawabnya dengan ketus.

"T-tapi…kalau sampai Haruna lihat…"

DUG….DUG…

Bunyi keras terdengar di jendela…seperti seseorang sedang melempar-lempar batu ke jendela kamar Yuuki.

"Haruna…ada apa? Jendela-ku hampir pecah nih!"

"Yuuki…kok kamu tega sekali sih, membiarkan tanaman itu sampai mati?" tanya Haruna dengan kesal-nya.

Yuuki hanya bisa terdiam…mengingat itu adalah perintah kakak-nya untuk memberi obat yang banyak, walaupun Yuuki tau itu hanya akan menggangu tanaman itu.

"Haruna…aku…"

"Nggak usah banyak alasan! Orang macam apa yang bisa menyia-nyiakan kehidupan seperti itu? Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" teriak-nya seraya membanting jendela-nya sendiri.

Yuuki pun hanya terdiam…dan meneteskan air mata penyesalan.

"Yuuki, mau ke mana?" tanya Touko yang melihat adiknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Haruna sedang marah…dan aku mau minta maaf…" jawab adiknya dengan lesu yang akan membuka pintu…

"Ya ampun…sekarang kan hujan! Kamu ini gila atau kenapa sih?" bentak kakak-nya tiba-tiba.

"…..tapi…" Yuuki mulai bicara.

"Tapi…aku telah melukai hati-nya, dan ini harus dilakukan!"

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan pintu begitu saja, dan menunggu di depan kediaman keluarga Kidou.

"Haruna, Yuuki menunggu-mu di luar. Di luar sedang hujan dan dia tidak pakai payung lho," kata Yuuto mengingatkan.

"Biarlah! Bukan urusanku!"

Yuuki hanya bisa basah kehujanan dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata ini…

"_Gomenasai_…Haruna…"


	5. Eien no Kizuna

**A/N: Ternyata fic ini lumayan disenangi ya…padahal abal2nya to the max…/terharu(?)/**

**Oke2, abaikan kegajeannya…happy reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna POV<strong>

_Akhirnya pagi ini tiba juga…_

_Aku menoleh ke jendela dan…_

_Hah? Yuuki belum bangun?_

_Ah, yang benar saja…walaupun dia siswa teladan (alias telat datang pulang duluan), tetap saja tidak boleh sampai terlambat yang begitu-begitu amat, bukan?_

_Huh…_

_Aku pun menuruni tangga dan percakapan orang tua sekilas terdengar di telingaku…_

"_Tadi pagi kudengar Yuuki dilarikan ke rumah sakit," kata ayah._

_Tunggu dulu…_

"_Iya, tadi mama juga lihat. Ada ambulans yang datang kemari."_

_Tidak mungkin…_

_Masa iya sih…_

_Yuuki…sakit…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid kelas 1 SMP mulai berhamburan keluar dari ruangan kelas yang penuh kejenuhan dan kebosanan itu.

Tapi, Haruna…?

"Haruna, nanti pulang sekolah kami akan menjenguk Yuuki…kamu mau ikut?" tanya Fuyuka yang langsung menyerobot masuk ke kelas 1-A. Tanpa permisi…apalagi assalamualaikum.

"…mungkin tidak…" gumamnya pelan.

Fuyuka hanya bisa memaklumi itu. Haruna pasti tertekan sekali. Diantara mereka berempat, Haruna memang yang paling dekat dengan Yuuki. Ditambah sekarang ini ada tragedi, yang sama sekali tidak ingin diceritakannya, dan Fuyuka pun tidak memaksakan diri untuk tahu…

* * *

><p>KRING<p>

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Haruna menapakkan kaki keluar gedung sekolah dengan lesu.

Perlahan-lahan kepalanya terasa berputar…sakitnya bukan main.

Ada apa ini….?

"Haruna?"

"Haruna!"

* * *

><p>*bip bip bip bip*<p>

"Dia sudah sadar!" teriak Yuuto.

Haruna yang tadinya pingsan kini telah membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ayah…? Ibu…? _Onii-chan_…?" tanyanya. "Aku di mana?"

"Kamu tadi pingsan, dan salah satu teman kakakmu menemukanmu dan melaporkan ke guru," jelas ibunya. "Karena itu pihak sekolah menelepon kami dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," lanjut ayahnya.

"Oh, Haruna! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah sosok yang memang semestinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Y-YUUKI?" tanya Haruna tidak percaya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan satu rumah sakit dengan Yuuki? Bahkan satu kamar rawat inap!

…

Hening sejenak.

"Ng…ayah, ibu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu sebentar? Bukankah kata dokter kita harus meminta petunjuknya?" tanya Yuuto pada orangtuanya.

"B-boleh saja," jawab ibunya dengan sedikit bingung, namun ketiganya dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan, dan kedua makhluk yang dari tadi diam membisu di dalam.

…

Hening lagi.

"Haruna, kamu masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Yuuki polos.

"Menurutmu?" balas Haruna sinis. Yuuki menjadi gugup.

"Ng…begini, Haruna. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah kok. Sebenarnya…"

Yuuki kemudian bingung apakah ia harus memberitahukan yang sejujurnya atau tidak…

"Sebenarnya…itu perintah kakak. Dan…"

Keraguan Yuuki muncul lagi. Namun, untuk menumbuhkan keberaniannya…ia menekatkan diri untuk berjalan ke arah ranjang Haruna yang letaknya hanya beberapa cm dari miliknya. Tapi Haruna tidak memedulikan itu sekarang.

"Aku melakukan itu…supaya kamu menyukaiku," aku Yuuki lemah.

…

"Apa?" wajah Haruna mulai memerah. Apakah tadi dia salah dengar? Sayangnya dokter THT langganan sedang tidak praktek sih…

"Iya, Haruna…aku sebenarnya…"

BRUK!

…

Permainan konyol macam apa ini…

Di tengah-tengah pernyataan cinta, IA GUBRAK BEGITU SAJA!

"Yuuki…? YUUKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: pendek sekali ya? 8D**

**Maaf author lagi buru-buru…bentar lagi sekolah dan bingung mau ngapain untuk menghabiskan liburan (selain belajar tentunya), jadi saia lanjutkan saja fic abal-abal yang sempat terinspirasi lama sekali ini :'D**

**Sekian desu! Mind to RnR? /kabur**


End file.
